Radio
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: On a beau penser ce que l'on veut, les mots ont un sens. Un but. Parfois, certaines personnes ont besoin d'entendre certaines choses. Les actes ne suffisent pas toujours. Alors, on peut s'aider d'une voiture, d'un bain, et d'une radio. Fluff.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de Marvel Comics et à ceux qui les ont adapté pour le grand écran, Marvel's Studios, qui appartient à Disney. L'album Born to Die est la propriété de Lana Del Rey et de tous ceux qui ont travaillés sur cet album avec elle. Je ne tire rien sinon un peu de plaisir et de fierté de ce texte.**

**Rating : K +. On a franchi les limites du fluff là.**

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note : De retour avec ma série d'OS sur _Born to Die_ ! Je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup, mais il y a douze chansons dans l'album ! Et je veux toutes les faire... Je suis pas suicidaire, juste un peu folle. Et très fatiguée. Contexte de reprises des cours voyez-vous. **

**Mais j'ai été requinquée en Stony alors je me suis dit que ce serait un juste retour des choses ! (La concernée se reconnaîtra)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Steve regardait le soleil s'écraser lascivement à l'ouest du monde. Tout ce spectacle, violemment silencieux, se concentrait dans la clarté de ses iris bleus. La sphère d'or embrasa le ciel, le teintant d'un ravissant lavis rougeoyant qui, en refroidissant, se diluait dans la voûte céleste, s'unissant au bleu dans de ravissantes arabesques violacées et opalines qui transformaient les nuages en améthyste dessinées au pastel. Une brise fraîche, typique des débuts de soirée de la Côte Ouest, teintée d'air marin, souffla dans les cheveux du capitaine, faisant passer ses doigts invisibles entre les mèches couleur miel et or.

Le soldat ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par un sentiment de plénitude qui avait quelque chose de céleste, transporté par le vent venu de la mer et tombant du ciel comme autant de plume d'anges. Le silence était plein, ne se laissant pas interrompre par quelque bruit intempestif de moteur, de pas, ni même l'éclat de voix, douce ou calme. Il n'y avait que le vide qui séparait la matière, tout cet invisible entre l'asphalte, la voiture, la route, et le ciel de coton, chargé de milles couleurs qui se confondaient et se fondaient les unes dans les autres.

« Jarvis, radio s'il-te-plait, demanda calmement le soldat en penchant sa tête en arrière, perdu dans ses contemplations. »

Son crâne heurta doucement l'appui-tête tandis que Jarvis acquiesçait poliment. Le voyant bleu de la radio s'alluma et l'IA eut tôt fait de trouver une fréquence correcte. Il n'y eut qu'un son, celui d'une enceinte de basse montant en puissance, avant qu'une voix traînante et grave ne se fasse entendre, étonnamment douce, comme imprégnée de ce décor calme et serein.

_**« Not even they can stop me now**_  
_**Boy, I'll be flying overhead**_  
_**Their heavy words can't bring me down**_  
_**Boy I've been raised from the dead »**_

Steve prit une grande inspiration. Même s'il y avait de la musique, cette voix dégageait, par son timbre si particulier, quelque chose de fort, sans pour autant être violente. Au contraire, elle transformait le silence en un savoureux chuchotement. L'air environnant, caressé par ce chant sortant de la radio, fut sauvagement interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Steve tourna la tête, laissant la silhouette de Tony Stark, vêtue de son classique costume gris perle, s'approcher du véhicule, et envahir son regard, devenant de plus en plus grand, prenant la place du ciel coloré dans l'orbe bleu.

Arrivé à son niveau, Tony se pencha légèrement et regarda le soldat en civil par-dessus ses verres fumés. Le tendre sourire en coin habituel du blond étira ses lèvres roses, tandis que l'ingénieur ouvrait la porte de sa décapotable rouge pour se laisser tomber devant le volant. Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains en s'octroyant le droit de pousser un long soupir.

Porté par ledit soupir, Steve s'approcha, flottant sur son souffle, se pencha au niveau de l'oreille de l'ingénieur, et laissa un baiser se déposer sur la joue du brun, délicat comme un pétale de rose. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du milliardaire.

« Alors ? S'enquit le flavescent en reprenant place sur son siège.

\- La vente a été refusée, répondit Tony le plus naturellement du monde en tendant la main vers la clé. »

Il la fit tourner dans le contact. Le véhicule ronronna quelques instants, avant que le moteur ne soupire, puis bourdonne, faisant savoir aux passagers qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau rouler. Le conducteur joua du levier de vitesse avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération avec la délicatesse d'un pianiste. Les roues caressèrent le macadam tandis que la décapotable démarrait, filant sur la route aussi silencieusement que si elle courrait sur un ruban de soie.

« Je ne te crois pas, fit Steve, préoccupé, une ride inquiète annonçant son apparition au milieu de son front. »

Tony fut secoué d'un rire désenchanté, laissant un sourire sardonique agrafé sur son visage. Steve fronça les sourcils, creusant cette fois pour de bon l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Le brun secoua la tête, et les mèches brunes agitées par le vent qui voletaient vers l'arrière défièrent quelques instants le courant aérien, allant jusqu'à titiller son front.

« Et si, dit le milliardaire, sarcastique. L'énergie verte, ce n'est pas ce qui emballe les actionnaires. Ils veulent de l'action immédiate. Du concret. »

La moue inquiète de Steve, qui tordait son visage poupon, mua en une expression profondément agacée. Il posa sa tête sur son poing fermé et laissa l'azur de ses yeux se perdre de nouveau dans le bleu nuit de la voûte céleste, déployée tel un immense drap de satin.

« Ils veulent des armes, conclut le soldat d'une voix aussi sombre que le ciel. »

Tony hocha la tête, l'air à la fois indifférent et grave. Steve s'autorisa à son tour le droit de pousser un soupir, couvert par le ronronnement régulier de la décapotable rouge. Étonnamment, elle ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, se contentant de caresser le sol à toute vitesse, les portant de leur point de départ à leur point d'arrivée sans plainte et sans efforts.

Le Captain Rogers se tourna vers le fils Stark. Il éprouva l'envie, grande, aussi furieuse que douce et terriblement simple, de lui prendre la main. Il voulut sentir le grain de sa peau sous la sienne, croiser ses doigts avec les siens, laisser leurs veines se caresser et faire connaissance, séparées uniquement par la fine couche de peau claire du Cap et celle, hâlée, de Stark. Mais il préférait que l'ingénieur se concentre sur le volant et sur la route. Il aurait tout le temps de lui prendre la main plus tard.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, ou n'en éprouvait le besoin. Ainsi embaumés par le silence, caressés par le vent, recouverts par les cieux, et bercés par la musique, ils n'en voyaient tout simplement pas l'intérêt.

_**« No one even knows how hard life was**_  
_**I don't even think about it now because**_  
_**I've finally found you**_  
_**Oh, sing it to me »**_

Enfin, la mer parut au loin. Immense et aussi infinie que les cieux en cet instant, elle semblait être un miroir du plafond céleste. Cette réflexion rappela à Steve les plus belles des cathédrales européennes, où plafond et sol formaient un tout, existant l'un dans l'autre, donnant sens à l'autre, se complétant et se reflétant. Les étoiles ondulaient sur les vaguelettes lointaines, et le léger croissant de lune se penchait sur son jumeau noyé sous les flots. Le bruit des vagues qui caressaient la falaise recouvrit bientôt le paysage, unissant ciel et terre dans un paquet iodé et les décorant d'un ruban d'écume.

La voiture rouge, dont la peinture reflétait les dernières bribes solaires, -ultimes flammes orangées qui se noyaient dans l'océan, comme chaque soir, sous le regard indifférent de la lune- bifurqua gracieusement, commençant son ascension sur la falaise. A cet instant, Steve se dit que si les étoiles pouvaient se déployer en un grand ruban, formant une route qui les guideraient jusqu'au paradis, la douce sensation qui dansait dans son ventre serait exactement la même.

« Ils pensent qu'ils vont faire pression en me coupant les vivres, finit cependant par dire Tony. »

Sa voix grave était comme le ronronnement d'un chat. Parfaitement posée, enroulée dans de la soie, sans aucune trace de colère ou de rage malgré ce contrat de plusieurs millions qui lui avait été refusé. Aucune rancœur, sa voix était adoucie par le miel du moment présent. Steve sourit de nouveau.

« Je suppose que tu as assez d'argent pour tenir toute une vie, dit-il en riant. Voire deux.

\- Pas faux, concéda le brun en grattant distraitement son bouc. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout ça, je n'en ai plus besoin. J'ai...ce qu'il me faut.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? S'enquit Steve en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne devine pas ? Fit mine de s'étonner Tony en l'observant.

\- Non, répliqua simplement Steve en détournant le regard. »

Même derrière ses verres fumés qui étaient censé atténuer les étincelles de son regard, Steve se sentait toujours s'embraser quand Tony le regardait ainsi. Ce n'était pas un feu violent et ardent, mais les flammes réconfortantes d'une douce cheminée, aussi agréables que le souffle chaud sur le bout des doigts quand il faisait trop froid.

La voiture assura un rivage serré aussi facilement que si la route avait été tracée pour elle, et se gara enfin, sans le moindre crissement.

Le véhicule rouge et ses deux passagers étaient surplombés par la superbe villa blanche, que les étoiles semblaient couronner. Alors que Steve se disait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se lasser de ce spectacle, Tony enserra la clé du contact entre son pouce et la phalange de son index.

_**« Now my life is sweet like cinnamon**_  
_**Like a fucking dream I'm living in**_  
_**Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio**_  
_**(How do you like me now?)**_

_**Pick me up and take me like a vitamin**_  
_**'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah**_  
_**Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio**_  
_**(How do you like me now?) »**_

Un sourire énigmatique fendit les lèvres de l'ingénieur alors que Steve détachait sa ceinture de sécurité sans réellement détacher ses yeux du ciel de plus en plus étoilé. Voir le ciel était une des choses qui lui manquait le plus depuis son entrée dans le monde moderne. Où qu'il allait, surtout à New-York, les lumières des villes étaient si vives, fortes et agressives, qu'elles effaçaient jalousement les douces lanternes célestes. En ville, c'était comme si l'ordre du monde était bouleversé, que les étoiles étaient au sol et que les cieux indignés s'étaient éteints. Ici, tout brillait de milles feux, et eux étaient plongés dans une obscurité croissante, mais rassurante.

« Jarvis, j'aime bien ça, dit l'ingénieur. Mets la moi dans les archives.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Enfin, la voiture et la radio se turent. Steve sortit du véhicule. Il devait avouer que lui aussi avait beaucoup aimé cette chanson. Elle était comme un cocon de douceur, qui les avait accompagnés au cours du trajet, le siège de Stark Industries et entre la villa de Tony. Portée par cette voix, sous les étoiles, cette courte distance avait semblé aérienne, comme si la voiture était entre les mains d'une délicate déesse qui avait soufflé sur eux pour les poser doucement sur la ligne d'arrivée.

Avec l'impatience d'un enfant, Steve trottina jusqu'à Tony, et attrapa sa main, à la fois brusquement et doucement, de la même manière que l'on veut attraper un papillon -comme ceux qui dansaient dans son ventre- : rapidement pour être sûr de l'avoir, mais délicatement pour ne pas froisser ses ailes.

Les doigts de l'ingénieur croisèrent ceux du soldat au moment où ils passèrent la porte.

* * *

_**« American dreams came true somehow**_  
_**I swore I'd chase until I was dead**_  
_**I heard the streets were paved with gold**_  
_**That's what my father said...»**_

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te fait rien ? »

Tony, le visage calé contre le torse de Steve, répondit par une simple onomatopée, qui fut suivie par un vague « Ta main ». Steve haussa un sourcil, puis reprit distraitement son mouvement. Ses doigts passaient inlassablement entre les sombres mèches rebelles de l'ingénieur, qui aurait voulu être un chat, rien que pour ronronner. Mais aux yeux de Steve, il était déjà comme un gros chat, ou un animal de cet acabit, jamais docile, toujours en vadrouille, méfiant et avec une certaine tendance à montrer les griffes.

Mais qui finissait toujours par entrer quand on laissait la porte ouverte.

« Je te parles de Stark Industries, dit Steve posément. Ton père a mis tout ce qu'il avait dans cette entreprise. »

Il sentit l'ingénieur se tendre imperceptiblement, bientôt calmé par la main du capitaine qui agitait sa chevelure comme une brise au-dessus d'une forêt dont les feuilles vibraient. Les lèvres du soldat se pincèrent à cet instant, et il se dit que les mots choisis n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs. La prise des bras de Stark, se resserrant autour de sa taille, le lui fit comprendre davantage.

« Y compris son amour pour toi, s'empressa d'ajouter le soldat. »

Tony gardait les yeux fermés. La voix douce du capitaine était comme le bruit doux et constant d'une voiture de course à l'arrêt, incroyablement reposante, une berceuse apaisante. Même à l'évocation de son père, elle s'était faite si cotonneuse qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de réellement s'offusquer. Ses cheveux continuaient de s'agiter au-dessus de sa tête, le contact de la main de Steve avec le haut de son crâne lui donnant l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un lit de plumes. Et là où était posée son oreille, il entendait les battements de son cœur, alors la lumière du réacteur s'intensifiait, bourdonnant légèrement.

« Mon père vivait avec son temps, répondit placidement l'ingénieur. Ils étaient en guerre, ils avaient besoin d'armes. Aujourd'hui, on s'efforce de maintenir la paix. Je ne jette pas son… _Mon_ entreprise aux oubliettes. Je la fais juste évoluer. Ce sont ces actionnaires… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Son corps venait d'être délicatement rejeté en arrière, et déposé de tout son long sur le sofa. Les bras de Steve passèrent autour de sa taille et se fut au tour de la tête du blond de se loger contre le cœur de son amant, le nez contre le réacteur, écoutant le bourdonnement du générateur.

_**« No one even knows what life was like**_  
_**Now I'm in LA and it's paradise**_  
_**I've finally found you**_  
_**Oh, sing it to me »**_

Ce n'était pas étonnant au fond. Les actionnaires voulaient des bénéfices immédiats pour se remplir la panse. Et ils ne se salissaient jamais les mains. L'énergie était un investissement à long terme, et ils n'investissaient pas dans quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs de profiter de leur vivant.

Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient rien. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été pris en otage, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été acculé, capturé, au milieu d'une embuscade terroriste. Aucun n'avait d'éclats de shrapnel dans la poitrine. Aucun d'entre eux n'était un « mort qui marchait ».

Stark hoqueta quand les bras du du capitaine le serrèrent brusquement. Sur le coup, c'était comme si le blond ne voulait plus qu'être un avec lui.

Ou qu'il avait peur. C'était le réflexe d'un enfant en plein cauchemar, tourmenté par des pensées noires. Alors ce fut la main de Tony qui alla se perdre dans le champ des blés de la chevelure du capitaine.

« Tony ? Souffla la voix tendre du blond.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Silence.

Même le réacteur cessa de bourdonner. Steve entendit le cœur de Tony rater un battement, avant de partir à cent à l'heure, plus vite que le moteur d'une décapotable.

Silence.

Encore une fois, ce fut la seule chose que Tony put dire en guise de réponse. Le soupir de Steve lui fendit l'âme.

Le capitaine se redressa, et se pencha au-dessus de lui, avant de déposer un de ces baisers si délicats dont il avait la spécialité, cette fois sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur. Puis il se leva, et quitta la pièce à pas feutrés.

Tony, se retrouvant seul, soupira également. La main qui caressait les cheveux de Steve quelques instants auparavant se perdit au niveau de son réacteur. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'il s'était comprimé, écrasé entre les mains d'un mauvais génie comme une vulgaire canette de soda. Le milliardaire prit une grande inspiration. Le réacteur aurait pu être remplacé par une choppe de plomb qu'il n'aurait pas senti la différence. Il déglutit, et se retourna sur le canapé, se recroquevillant peu à peu en position fœtale. Un vent glacial s'empara de tout son corps. Sa gorge ne pouvait émettre le moindre son.

Et encore moins le son attendu.

* * *

« Jarvis, remets moi la chanson archivée dans la voiture. S'il-te-plaît. »

Steve, laissant son corps se détendre progressivement, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides pour les rejeter en arrière. Il inspira profondément, laissant les vapeurs chaudes et parfumées danser délicatement autour de lui comme autant de rubans. Tant de buée s'échappait de la grande baignoire de marbre blanc que les miroirs étaient déjà devenus opaques. Cependant, l'entrée d'un certain brun dans la salle de bain n'échappa pas à la vigilance du capitaine, bien au contraire.

_**« Now my life is sweet like cinnamon**_  
_**Like a fucking dream I'm living in**_  
_**Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio**_  
_**(How do you like me now?) »**_

Les bras de l'ingénieur se passèrent autour de ses épaules comme deux tentacules malicieuses, et ses lèvres se déposèrent à la base du cou du blond. Les baisers du brun n'étaient pas flottants, aériens et légers, comme ces fameux papillons ou pétales de roses. Ils voulaient marquer, imprégner la personne qui les recevaient. À la manière un tatouage. Et ils restaient gravés à vie.

« _Steeeeeeve_.»

Tony adorait prononcer le nom de son amant de manière aussi traînante, un peu comme un enfant capricieux et turbulent. Steve sourit et fit volte-face, dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Tony était penché au-dessus de l'immense baignoire, lui souriant à la fois d'un air prédateur et attendri, l'œil lubrique et protecteur. Steve lui rendit son sourire, et se redressa légèrement pour attraper à ses lèvres dans un filet à papillon.

_**« Pick me up and take me like a vitamin**_  
_**'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah**_  
_**Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio**_  
_**(How do you like me now?) »**_

* * *

Cette fois, ce fut des hanches de Steve que les bras du milliardaire s'emparèrent. Après avoir harponné son amant, il le tira vers lui, ou tout du moins, tenta. Mais au lieu, ce fut son propre corps qui glissa le long des draps de satin pour se retrouver loti contre le dos du blond. De ses lèvres, il tatoua encore et inlassablement son nom sur les épaules du capitaine, qui poussa un long soupir bienheureux, tout en souriant.

Il huma la peau chaude du soldat, qui exhalait d'une douce fragrance fruitée, et frotta son nez contre la base de sa nuque. Il n'avait plus besoin d'argent. Il n'avait plus besoin de toutes ces affaires, des industries, de l'armement, des actionnaires. Mêmes ses armures avaient manqué de tomber en désuétude, mais il aimait trop la science pour les laisser tomber. Il n'avait plus besoin de personne. Sinon Steve.

Maintenant qu'il avait Steve, il pouvait se passer de tout. Il pouvait tout abandonner sans l'ombre d'un regret. Parce qu'il était arrivé au bout. Toutes les épreuves de sa vie avaient été posées là parce qu'au bout, derrière tout ça, s'était cachée la silhouette de Steven Rogers. Il était celui qu'il avait attendu durant toute sa vie. Peut-être même avant sa naissance, dans l'esprit de son père, il l'attendait déjà. Il l'avait cherché sans même le savoir. Et le destin les avait réunis.

Il n'avait besoin que de lui. _Et il l'avait trouvé. _Cette phrase, en lettres de feu, se mit à tournoyer dans l'esprit de Tony, si bien qu'inconsciemment, il serra Steve encore plus fort dans ses bras. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une délicieuse vision, un sublime délire, et que tout pouvait s'évaporer aussi facilement que de l'eau bouillante, en un instant.

Devant lui, le soldat ricana, le tirant de ses rêveries qui commençaient à se revêtir d'une robe morbide.

« Encore ? Fit mine de se plaindre le soldat. Mais on vient de…

\- Non, non … Je veux juste… »

Juste t'avoir dans mes bras.

Mais ces mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Tony pouvait tout dire et assumer les paroles les plus crues et les plus acides. En revanche, certaines restaient désespérément coincées, cachées derrière un rideau tissé de sentiments confus et refoulés, avalés, trop digérés pour être récupérés. L'ingénieur passa simplement ses bras autour des épaules de Steve et s'autorisa à loger sa tête au creux du cou du blond.

« Il y a des choses que je voudrais te dire, souffla le milliardaire d'une voix qu'il espérait assez basse pour ne pas être entendue. »

_**«(On the radio)**_  
_**Sweet like cinnamon**_  
_**Like a fucking dream I'm living in**_  
_**Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio**_  
_**(How do you like me now?)**_

_**(On the radio)**_  
_**Sweet like cinnamon**_  
_**Like a fucking dream I'm living in**_  
_**I've finally found you**_  
_**(Oh, sing it to me) »**_

Le soupir de Steve lui fit cependant clairement comprendre qu'il avait été entendu. Tony ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de son amant.

Tout en sachant que malgré ce que laissait penser cette respiration, Steve n'était pas réellement prêt de s'endormir.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Trois mois qu'une vie de combat et de guerre, -guerre contre soi, les autres, la société- s'était transformée en miel et en velours. Trois mois qu'à chaque fois que Steve ouvrait les yeux, sa gorge se serrait, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire _qu'il_ était là, allongé à côté de lui, trois mois qu'il s'endormait avec la peur au ventre, craignant d'être en plein rêve alors qu'il était toujours prisonnier d'un glacier. Trois mois que des papillons dansaient incessamment dans son ventre. Trois mois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Et trois mois qu'il attendait désespérément un retour.

Au fond de lui, il était si sûr et certain que Tony l'aimait que cela était devenu une sorte de vérité mathématique. Et si au début, il avait pu s'en accommoder, ce silence devenait pesant. Pour lui, mais aussi pour Tony.

Parfois, l'ingénieur l'attrapait par la manche, l'implorait du regard d'attendre, encore une seconde, encore une journée, encore une semaine, et il arriverait à le dire. Parfois, il ouvrait la bouche, s'avançait d'un pas, mais hésitait une seconde de trop, et se rétractait. Parfois, quelques lettres, dans un ordre précis, s'écrivaient sur son portable, et son doigt effleurait la touche « envoyer », mais il finissait par tout effacer et attendait le retour de son amant pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et de son corps.

Maintenant, il y avait toujours cette chanson qui tournait en boucle, incessamment, dans la villa vide de toute vie exceptée la leur. Au début, Steve n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était toujours là, en musique de fond, depuis la voiture. Et l'évidence s'était imposée presque d'elle-même quand il avait remarqué le regard en biais que l'ingénieur lui jetait à certains passages précis.

Un message.

C'était tout ce que Tony avait trouvé pour exprimer ses sentiments, autrement que par le physique. C'était la seule déclaration qu'il réussissait à faire, la seule poésie qu'il parvenait à déclamer. En silence, toujours en silence. Il avait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la parole à sa place. Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

_**« Now my life is sweet like cinnamon**_  
_**Like a fucking dream I'm living in**_  
_**Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio**_  
_**(How do you like me now?) »**_

« Je l'ai compris, asséna Steve. Mais je veux que tu me le dises toi-même. »

Derrière lui, Tony se crispa soudain en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, comme un enfant qui se retrouvait face à son pire cauchemar. Ce n'était pourtant que Steve qui lui faisait face, Steve qui s'était retourné pour planter son regard bleu glacier dans ses orbes brunes, Steve qui avait le visage sérieux, Steve qui avait des supplications dans les yeux, la lèvre plissée, les sourcils froncés, la gorgée nouée.

Tony inspira :

« Ce n'est pas une obligation… »

Et Steve roula des yeux pour se laisser retomber sur son oreiller. Tony déglutit. Il détestait cette expression déçue, ce regard triste, qui s'emparait à chaque fois des traits du capitaine quand il faisait face à une nouvelle désillusion. Le soldat se pinça le nez.

« Mais pourquoi ? Grogna-t-il. Je te le dis tout le temps ! Constamment ! »

Il n'y avait pas un jour où Steve parvenait à faire taire son amour. Il voulait que l'ingénieur sache, à chaque jour qui passait, quand le soleil se levait et se couchait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments, et ne voulait que lui.

Ces démonstrations se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes, fatalement. Car à chaque souffle, à chaque « je t'aime », Tony se tendait, se braquait, déglutissait, détournait le regard ou prenait la fuite pour de bon, s'il ne répondait pas de manière purement physique. Alors Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte que j'ai besoin de l'entendre ? Avoua-t-il en le regardant de nouveau. »

Tony eut l'impression que mille éclats d'obus fusaient droit vers son cœur, ou que le réacteur gelait à une vitesse telle qu'il finissait par exploser dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents et se redressa sur son coude.

« Pourquoi ? Se défendit-il. Je ne te le prouve pas assez ?! Ce ne sont que des mots !

\- Mais ce sont des mots importants ! »

_**« Pick me up and take me like a vitamin**_  
_**'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah**_  
_**Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio »**_

Les deux mains de Steve caressèrent le visage de l'ingénieur. Ses pouces se perdirent au niveau de ses pommettes, alors que ses autres doigts se posaient délicatement sur sa nuque. Le frisson qui envahit Tony et parcourut toute sa colonne vertébrale avait quelque chose d'électrique. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Et il vit tant de détresse dans les yeux de Steve qu'il se sentit perdre pied, noyé dans ses yeux bleus.

« Dis le moi…

\- Steve… Commença l'ingénieur.

\- Tony, le coupa le soldat. »

C'était presque devenu un ordre. La voix était sèche, ferme. Le regard de Steve s'endurcit légèrement en même temps que sa mâchoire se serrait. Ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait. C'était qu'il en avait besoin. Tony hésita entre le soupir et le sourire, tant il trouvait son homme beau en cet instant.

Alors il se pencha à son oreille. Il pouvait sentir le pouls du soldat s'accélérer. Il avait vu ses pupilles se dilater quand il s'était approché. Tony laissa le souffle chaud du blond lui caresser le cou.

Il s'approcha, flottant sur son souffle, se pencha au niveau de l'oreille de son aimé. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Et laissa un baiser se déposer sur sa tempe. Délicat comme un pétale de rose, et puissant comme un tatouage.

_**« (How do you like me now?) »**_

* * *

**Et voilà le travail !**

**Je profite de ce texte et de ces paroles particulières pour vous adresser un remerciement tout particulier, à vous aussi, amis lecteurs/amies lectrices qui êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, même si c'est le premier texte que vous lisez de moi u_u. **

**Partager tout ça avec vous, ça fait tout oublier. Tout ça, ça rend les mauvaises journée plus douces, ça fait passer des rayons de soleil à travers les nuages. Merci pour votre soutient, constant, ponctuel ou exceptionnel, pour tout le partage, l'inspiration, les rires et les mots. **

**Merci à vous tous ! (Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! On ne le dira jamais assez, c'est le pain de l'auteur !)**


End file.
